On Track
by athlete12
Summary: AU story about perfectionist track athlete Spencer Hastings and the new girl Emily Fields who threatens to ruin Spencer's senior year plans of a track championship. A doesn't exist, neither does Alison. More detailed summary in the first chapter. First fan fiction so please read and review! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first fan fiction I've written, so reviews and constructive criticism would be great! Depending on feedback on the storyline, I may or may not continue it, so let me know what you think! Thanks!

-athlete12

Summary:

Spencer Hastings has always been the absolute best at everything, especially when it comes to athletics. Unfortunately, one sport in particular has continued to trump her best efforts year after year: track and field. This being her senior year and therefore last attempt at being the best in state at what is often considered as the most difficult race, the 800-meter run, Spencer is set solely on her training. So when out-of-state athlete Emily Fields moves to Rosewood and onto Spencer's track, will there be friendship, rivalry, or maybe even a romance in store for the two?

* * *

><p>"Come on Toby, pick it up! Are you really going to let a girl beat you?" Spencer Hastings yelled over her shoulder. She was about to reach the top of the hill the two were racing up, and had a slight lead over best friend Toby Cavanaugh.<p>

"I- Spence- Wait!" gasped Toby, being too exhausted to even form a sentence. He stopped and bent over for a bit, trying to catch his breath in the icy January air. When he looked up, he smirked and sighed at the triumphant pose Spencer was striking from the top of the hill.

Best friends since preschool, Spencer and Toby had been inseparable since they were little. They'd taken swimming lessons together, done homework together, played sports together. As they got older, they did try dating, but that ended quickly as neither felt any sort of spark for the other. Regardless, the two remained best friends, and were free to focus on more important things, such as track. Toby was also a great track athlete and, like Spencer, was being recruited by some of the great track schools in the US. However, wanting to get the decision out of the way early and stay close to home, he committed to Penn State early senior year. Spencer on the other hand, had her eyes set on the college track giant, Oregon. It was _the _track and field college in the United States, anyone who was anyone in the track world went there, and she had decided she wasn't going to accept anything less. That being said, Spencer knew she had a lot of work to do, hence the aggressive hill running before school. It was the first day back from winter break and she wanted to get an extra head start on the February track season, but it was starting to look like she'd have to cut the morning workout short due to Toby's apparent overindulgent holiday eating over the break.

"Toby are you kidding me? You _promised_ you would push me during preseason and this is what I get the very first day?" Spencer whined.

"I-I know. I should've taken better care of myself over the break, but there was just so much food!" Toby exclaimed from where he was now sprawled out on the ground. "I guess I overdid it?"

"You guess?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm adding the hills we didn't run to the workout this afternoon and I'm hoping I'll have a partner that doesn't pass out after just four!"

Toby smiled sheepishly, "You're the best. So am I dismissed to go home and shower so I don't repel people the first day back to school?"

Spencer nodded and watched as the boy slowly got up and proceeded to jog back down the hill towards their neighborhood. She would do one more hill run, full speed she decided, and then could allow herself a quick shower and a healthy breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sitting in class felt like torture for Spencer. She had better things to do, and even her hardest class felt like child's play today. Didn't her teachers know she could be spending this time training? She risked a glance at the clock and groaned internally. There was ten minutes left, and even then it was only her lunch period. She mentally checked out for the rest of class, planning what workouts she would be doing after school.<p>

Lunch went by even slower. Spencer had somehow forgotten that her four closest friends, Toby, Aria, Caleb, and Hanna, had all coupled up over the break. Since she did not particularly want to partake in the planning of her friends' double date that upcoming weekend, she was the odd man out, and growing more and more antsy about training by the second. Deciding to somehow relieve her hunger for something track-related, she excused herself from the table and started off towards the gym. Her track coach, Ian Thomas, also had this lunch period, and usually spent his lunches watching old sports film in his office, so he would have time to talk track with Spencer. Spencer got there just in time to see Coach Thomas escorting a tall, tan, dark-haired girl out towards the track. She didn't know why, but this sent a jolt of nerves and anxiety through her body. Having to know who this girl was and what Coach Thomas was showing her the track for, Spencer followed them out to the track.

"Hey coach!" Spencer shouted after them.

"Hey Spence! Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet" Coach Thomas exclaimed, motioning for Spencer to come join himself and the new girl beside the track.

Not wanting to keep the two waiting, Spencer jogged over.

"Spencer, this is Emily Fields. Emily, this is Spencer Hastings, our track captain here at Rosewood. "

The two shook hands. Spencer noticed that the girl had a gentle, but somehow still firm shake. She liked that, and gave the girl a smile.

"So, Emily... What event do you run?" Spencer questioned casually.

"Well I do lots of events! I do the 300m hurdles, triple jump, and I run the 400. What I'm best known for is the 800 though!" Emily answered with a smile. Unfortunately, her smile had faded just a bit and was replaced with a look of uncertainty as she looked back at Spencer. Spencer's smile had immediately disappeared and was replaced with one of the fiercest glares Emily had ever seen, let alone had targeted at her. Then, without warning, Spencer turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since the first chapter! I had lots going on (college, family things, blah blah blah) and a bad case of writer's block, but I'm back and will be trying to post a chapter at least every two weeks! I've gotten some great encouragement from the people who reviewed, and it's been great motivation to continue the story, so keep the reviews comin!

-athlete12

* * *

><p>Spencer didn't even realize how fast she was running until Toby pulled up and cruised next to her in his truck.<p>

"Whoa killer! Slow it down! You're not gonna have enough energy left for our afternoon workout if you keep goin at that speed!" he shouted out to her.

Spencer slowed her pace to a slow jog and eventually stopped. She sat down on the curb, head in her hands. Toby parked his truck and sat down next to her.

"What's up Spence? Why'd you leave lunch so early today?"

"I left lunch early because I have no desire to help you, Aria, and the other power couple plan your double date. And there's a new girl and she runs the 800! Toby she's going to ruin everything I've worked so hard for!" Spencer nearly shouted.

"Wait... That's what you're so upset about? Spencer... This girl may not even be good! You can't get all worked up over something you're not even sure of."

"That's easy for you to say! You've committed! You don't even have to try this season and everything will still be fine! I need Oregon to notice me and I don't need some cute, tan girl taking over _my_ track and ruining everything!" Spencer exclaimed before burying her head back in her hands.

"Oh... She's cute? _And_ tan? Well then _surely_ she'll be an amazing runner Spence, you should probably just quit now..."

Spencer whipped her head up out of her hands at what the boy said, only to see him begin to laugh.

"Spence I'm kidding! I really do think you're worrying about nothing. You're one of the best 800 runners on the east coast! Don't stress yourself out until you know if this girl is the real deal or not. And regarding the double date, I'm sorry about that. I guess we've all been so excited we hadn't really thought about you and how you'd feel about it." Toby explained while putting a sympathetic hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I guess you're right... And I know you all are excited. I overreacted. It's just hard; I haven't really been interested in anyone and honestly it's kind of lonely being the fifth wheel around you guys."

"Well it's a good thing the new girl is so cute, right?" Toby said with a smirk.

"I- What? Toby- I- I'm not... Gay..." stammered the stunned girl.

"I never said you were! But if you think she's so cute, maybe you should ask for her number." and with a wink, the boy stood up and headed towards his truck, leaving a dumbfounded and confused Spencer alone on the curb. Not wanting to let her mind wander too much on the subject, she got back up and continued her run, but this time at a moderate speed. She didn't get far until she saw a ponytail of raven hair bouncing up ahead of her. Shocked, she stopped in her tracks, then took off again, trying to catch up with the girl. It took a few minutes, but eventually Spencer caught up to the girl, who wasn't breathing nearly as hard as Spencer.

"Oh... Hi! Spencer, right?"

"Yes. Hi. I just... Wanted to say hi?" Spencer mumbled, embarrassed that she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Okay... Well hi?"

The two girls stood there for a moment, both looking anywhere but at each other.

"So... Did I say something wrong earlier?" Emily questioned tentatively.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Well you glared at me and then kind of just took off on me and Coach Thomas. I thought there must have been something I had done or said wrong to have you so mad at me."

"I'm not... Mad at you..." said the brunette. "I just... You run one of my events... And I... I'm worried you'll be better than me."

"Oh right, the 800. Coach Thomas mentioned you ran that as well. I wouldn't be too worried if I were you though; out of the two of us, you've definitely got the body for it."

Spencer's head snapped up at this, her eyes wide. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Emily looked back at her, with a faint smile on her face.

"Anyway, I'll see you around Spencer" and with that, the tan girl turned and jogged away, leaving the brunette to try and comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Spencer sat on her bed, contemplating the day's events. She had tried to distract herself with the mountains of homework she had piled on her desk, but Emily kept slipping into her mind. Spencer was stunned. She'd only known this girl for one day, and yet she's all she can think about. This girl was gorgeous though, anyone with eyes could see that. And there's nothing wrong with thinking another girl is beautiful. And there's nothing wrong with being gay, nothing at all, Spencer just wasn't gay. But... Maybe she was? The more she thought about it, the more it seemed she was. When she kissed Toby all those times, she didn't feel the fireworks that you see people experiencing in the movies. She just assumed that the movies were the movies, and in real life you didn't feel fireworks when you kissed. Maybe if she kissed Emily there would be fireworks... But wait, was Emily even gay? Spencer had just assumed based on that one comment... Maybe Emily was just trying to throw her off her game and *DING*<p>

Spencer furrowed her brow as she looked over at her phone and then at her wristwatch. It was nearly midnight, which meant Toby and the rest of her friend group would have been fast asleep already, so who would be texting her this late?

Unknown #: Hey this is Emily Fields! Sorry if I woke you up. I got your number from Coach Thomas. He told me that you were doing a pretty intense preseason training, and I was wondering if I could maybe join you? Let me know! :)

This was not helping Spencer's confusion on the topic of Emily. Again, was this flirting, just being nice, or a plan to destroy Spencer in the 800? She thought for a moment, weighing out every possibility, before texting back her reply.

Spencer: Meet you out in front of the high school at 6 am?

She could only take a few seconds to worry about whether her reply was too cold and didn't seem excited enough before she got a response.

Emily: See you then :)

Suddenly Spencer had much more on her mind than before. Will her workouts be too easy for Emily? Will Emily be much better than she could ever imagine? And how could two little smiley faces in a text message make her heart jump so much?


	3. Chapter 3

Again, so sorry about the long wait between chapters! The feedback I've been getting from you guys has been great though and very encouraging, so please keep it up!

-athlete12

* * *

><p>By the time 5:45 am rolled around, Spencer had already been up for hours. She spent all night tossing and turning, thinking about Emily. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been this nervous. Running for her first time at the state track meet, meeting with college scouts and coaches; none of it could compare to the way she was feeling now. She took a deep breath and looked down at her wristwatch, 5:51 am. After taking one more deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, Spencer grabbed her keys, threw on her running shoes, and jumped into her car.<p>

Pulling into the parking lot in front of the school, Spencer could see that Emily was already there doing some light stretching. Spencer took yet another deep breath, praying her nerves would subside, and stepped out into the crisp morning air.

"Hey Emily, you ready to go?"

"Sure Spence!"

Spencer paused at Emily's use of a nickname for her. Only Toby ever called her "Spence"; not even her own family used the nickname. For some reason it felt so right coming out of Emily's mouth, as if they'd known each other for years. Shaking it off, Spencer started running with Emily following closely behind.

"Wow Spence! You're really intense about your training aren't you?" Emily said after they finally made it back to the school. Both girls were out of breath and sweating profusely. Spencer had gone a little bit harder than usual, but it felt good and she wanted to impress Emily. She realized during the run that although Emily was in very good shape, she wasn't noticeably better than Spencer, which meant that they would actually be very good competition for each other during the season.

"I may have gone a bit harder this morning, but I wanted to see what kind of competition I would be dealing with this season"

Emily smiled, "Oh really? And...? What do you think?"

"I think we'll really be able to push each other. You'd definitely be a better training partner than Toby..."

"Oh yeah? Who's Toby? Boyfriend?"

"No... I mean we did date for a while, but it didn't work out. He's my best friend. He's on the track team too, so I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

"Oh, okay. So.. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Between track and school I've never really had the time, plus there aren't many great options at Rosewood. Once you've been here for a few more days and gotten to know more people I'm sure you'll agree that the amount of boyfriend material is pretty scarce"

"Well I wasn't really planning on checking out any of the guys at Rosewood"

"Oh? So you're planning on focusing more on track and school as well?"

"Well, yes.. But _boys_ have never really been a top priority for me when it comes to dating..."

Spencer mulled that over a bit, her head shooting up to look at Emily when she realized what the major emphasis on "boys" meant.

"Oh.. So you're.. Are you..?"

Emily laughed, "It's not a bad word Spence, you can say it. I'm gay"

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Emily told her she was gay, and Spencer was still overwhelmed with the thought of it. It's not as if it wasn't a possibility, and she didn't really know the girl, but it still came as a shock to her. This, combined with Toby's comments and her own late-night thinking the night before, was a little much for even Spencer to assess, and had resulted in a rough school day that she wanted to just push behind her. As the bell rang, Spencer quickly made her way out to the front of the school and climbed into her car. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the piece and quiet, but was then interrupted and startled by the sound of a sharp tapping at her window. Her eyes flew open to find Toby standing outside her car laughing.<p>

"God Toby! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Spence.. You've been completely out of it all day. You barely said a word in class and didn't eat at lunch. What's up with you?"

"I've just... I've got a lot on my mind Toby, that's all"

"Okay well do you want to go run to clear your head?"

"No.. I ran this morning and I think I overdid it"

"Wait.. You ran without me? Spence it's too dark in the mornings for you to be running alone"

"I wasn't alone.."

"What? Who did you run with?"

"Emily..."

"Who's Emily? Wait.. The new girl? So you did get her number?!"

"No! She got my number from Coach Thomas and texted me about possibly running with her"

"And...? How was it? Is she fast?"

"She's not bad at all. She'll be good competition for me doing the season. I think she'll really push me to the point where Oregon might notice me"

"Well that's great Spence! Why were you so uptight and out of it today then? You should be happy"

"I already told you. I had a lot on my mind. Emily told me she was gay..."

"Really? Wow Spence, what'd you say?"

"I didn't saying anything.. I think I managed to stutter out something about showering before class and ran off into the locker room.."

"Wow.. That's kind of rough Spence. Have you seen or talked to her since then?"

"Well... No..."

"Spence! You need to text her! Otherwise she'll think she freaked you out with the gay thing and won't be comfortable enough to join the track team"

"I guess you're right.. I'll text her when I get home"

"K good. Aria, Caleb, Hanna and I are all going to study at The Brew for that history test tomorrow. Want to join?"

"No, that's ok. I've got a lot of unfinished homework from last night that I need to catch up on. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for talking to me Toby. It was nice to just get everything off my chest"

"No problem Spence. Let me know tomorrow how it goes!"

After flashing a giant smile, Toby waved goodbye and walked to his truck. Spencer rolled up her window, started her car, and began her drive home.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad? I'm home" Spencer shouted upon walking through the front door of her house. After getting no response, she continued into the barn, which she had recently transformed into her own personal space. She placed her backpack on the coffee table, grabbed a water from the mini fridge, and settled in on the couch with her phone. After staring at it for a few minutes, she finally made the move to text Emily.<p>

Spencer: Hey Emily, it's Spencer. Sorry if I made things weird or offended you today with my behavior after our run. I don't care at all if you're gay or not, it just kind of caught me off guard a little bit. I hope you still want to be on the track team, as I'm sure you'll be a great asset to the team this year. Again, I'm so sorry about my behavior this morning. I hope I didn't offend you in any way.

After what felt like a few years had passed, Emily finally responded.

Emily: Don't worry about it! People never really know what to say when I come right out and tell them that I'm gay. You were the first to not say anything at all! Of course I'll still be on the track team; I think you'll really push me to be much better than last year. Think you'll be able to handle a little competition superstar? ;)

Spencer sat staring at her phone, not knowing how to even begin to respond to the message. All sorts of thoughts were flying through her head. It was possible that Emily was flirting with her because she's gay. Or was she just being competitive? Spencer wasn't sure, but decided a little flirty, friendly competition couldn't hurt.

Spencer: Bring it on ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Once again, really sorry that it took so long for me to update! I know a 6 month break is a lot, so I made this chapter longer than the previous ones have been to try and make up for the lack of posting! Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you guys think!

-athlete12

* * *

><p>"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Time!" Coach Thomas yelled to the athletes in the weight room. Due to one of the biggest snow storms Pennsylvania had seen years, outdoor track practice was impossible and led to indoor machines such as exercise bikes and treadmills as the only viable training option. Coach Thomas's most recent countdown had ended the fifteenth and final sprint his athletes had done, leaving them completely exhausted and drenched with sweat. Of course, that didn't stop Spencer and Emily from wanting more.<p>

"Come on coach! One more set!" whined Spencer.

"Yeah coach just one more! I can feel this one being the best one yet!" Emily chimed in.

Their teammates looked at the two like they were crazy and continued to try to slowly and painfully make their way to the locker room before Coach Thomas could add on another set.

"C'mon girls, fifteen was definitely more than enough. You don't want to burn yourselves out before the season starts do you?" Coach Thomas questioned.

The two girls had been training like madwomen ever since they met a month ago and with the beginning of the season rapidly approaching Coach Thomas was worried about the possibility of them injuring themselves before the first meet.

"Why don't you just take it easy for the rest of the day? Maybe just hang out like normal teenage girls for once?" And with that he shooed them out of the weight room and locked the door behind them.

"I guess he's right... What do you wanna do Spence?" Emily asked as she pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Well.. I guess we could go hang out at my place? Toby and the others are going to come over later for game night, does that sound like fun?"

"Sure, but I should probably shower first don't you think?"

"Em we've got like a hundred showers at my house; I'm sure my mom would allow you to use one of them" Spencer replied with a laugh.

"Alright alright you've got me convinced. Let me just grab a change of clothes out of my locker and I'll be right over ok?"

With a nod of agreement from Spencer, Emily jogged into the front of the school.

* * *

><p>Spencer sat nervously in her living room waited for Emily to arrive. This was the first time Emily will have been in her house. She'd been there plenty of times over the past month to pick Spencer up for their workouts, but she had never been inside her house. Spencer knew this shouldn't be a big deal, but it sure felt like one to her. After the initial shock of learning Emily's sexuality, it had never come up again. With the exception of a few questionably flirty texts every once and a while, things had been pretty normal. So why all of a sudden was Spencer nervous about her new friend being inside her house? Luckily she had no time to further stress out about it as she finally heard the buzzing of the doorbell alerting her to Emily' arrival.<p>

"Hi, hello!" Spencer stammered nervously as she let Emily in.

"Haha hi Spencer? You do remember that we were just with each other like ten minutes ago, right?"

"Oh... Yeah I know! I was just... Welcoming you into my home?" Spencer exclaimed while making an awkward gesture towards her home.

"Haha ok well thank you! So is there a specific shower that you want me to use or am I free to any of them? Also, where are they?" Emily asked.

"Oh.. uh.. Actually you can shower out in the barn"

"Um... What? I have to shower in a barn? Spence if I knew that I probably would've just gone home!" Emily laughed.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! It's not a barn anymore I'm just so used to calling it that! I recently converted our barn into somewhat of an apartment space that I hang out in! Here I'll show you!"

Spencer grabbed the other girl's hand and led her through the kitchen to the back yard. As they entered the barn she heard Emily gasp.

"Wow Spence! Did you design all of this yourself?"

"I mean... Toby helped me with some of it, but yeah it was mostly my idea. I wanted something that was modern and professional, but also functional you know?"

"Yeah totally. Spence this is awesome! Anyway could you point me towards the bathroom? I'd rather not be totally repulsive and sweaty when your friends come over later..."

"Oh yeah sure! It's down the hall and the second door on your right. You can use anything in there and there should be some extra towels hanging in there"

"Okay thanks!" Emily said as she made her way towards the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later Emily emerged from the hallway wearing only a towel.

"Sorry! I totally forgot my gym bag with all my clothes in it out here!" she exclaimed as she reached for her gym bag.

"I- uh- that's fine..." Spencer managed to stammer out. She was lucky she was even able to say anything as all she could focus on was the towel clad girl in front of her. She had seen Emily in a sports bra before as they'd changed together in the locker room many times, but this was somehow different. Maybe it was the way the excess water dripping from her hair made her skin glisten or maybe it was something else, but Spencer could not take her eyes off of her.

"Um... Spence?"

The other girl's questioning tone snapped Spencer back to reality.

"Yeah? Sorry!"

"It's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted me to change somewhere else so you could shower?" asked the girl with a faint smirk on her face.

"Uh, oh yeah! Sure! Just right across the hall from the bathroom is totally fine, thanks!"

And with that Emily grabbed her bag and went to the other room to change, leaving an embarrassed Spencer hoping that Emily didn't notice her obvious staring.

* * *

><p>"Challenge!" Emily shouted.<p>

The gang was all there and they had decided on playing Scrabble in pairs. Obviously the two actual couples wanted to be together, which left Spencer and Emily to be the third pair. This left Spencer a little uneasy as she was usually paired with Toby, who was used to and very tolerant of her extremely competitive nature, and was a little worried as to how Emily would perceive this. A few minutes into the game she realized she had nothing to worry about though, as Emily was very competitive herself.

"Jeez Emily, you don't have to yell. And by the way, I know for a fact that "Prada" is a word" Hanna said with a smirk.

"Yes, but it's a proper noun, which is not allowed in Scrabble, so challenge!" Emily fired back.

"God... I can't believe that there's actually two of them..." Hanna muttered referring to Spencer and Emily. "Can't we have just one game night that isn't played to the death?!"

"What's the fun in that, right Spence?" Emily asked while looking at Spencer.

Spencer smiled as this and looked over at Toby who had a smirk on his face at Emily's use of the nickname. 

The group then went on to play several other games, which Spencer and Emily dominated in, and then settled on ending the night with a movie. Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Toby had coupled up on the two ends of the couch, leaving Emily and Spencer with just the one armchair. Spencer, being a good host allowed Emily to take the chair while she took to the floor in front of it.

"Really, I don't mind!" she insisted as Emily started to argue. "It's totally fine"

Halfway through the movie Spencer started to feel her hair being moved. Being as high strung as she was, she whipped her head around to find Emily braiding her hair.

"Sorry... Do you not like your hair braided? I was just getting a little bored of the movie and your hair looked so soft. I'll stop though no worries." Emily said with an apologetic look.

"No- it- it's fine... It felt kind of nice actually..." Spencer replied shyly.

Emily smiled back at her.

"Okay then well turn back around so I can finish!"

Spencer turned around and leaned back into the foot of the chair. She felt Emily softly take ahold of her hair, which made Spencer blush. Aria and Hanna braid her hair all the time and it never made her blush, but the way Emily gently ran her fingers through her hair was making Spencer feel feelings she had never really felt about another girl before. She just felt so comfortable and safe. She wished it could go on forever. Unfortunately, the movie ended quickly after that and Spencer jumped up to turn it off. Both couples on the couch were too busy making out to notice that the movie had ended. Spencer rolled her eyes at this and then looked over at Emily, who was sitting in the chair smiling at her. This made Spencer blush hard once again, which made her extremely grateful that she had yet to turn the lights on. She waited until her face felt cool enough and flicked on the lights, alerting the rest of her friends that the movie was over. 

After everything had been cleaned up and put away, Caleb, Hanna, Aria and Toby gave their goodbyes and drove off, leaving Spencer and Emily alone.

"I had a great time tonight Spence. I hope your friends don't think I'm crazy after how competitive I was with the games"

"Oh don't worry about that. We've been playing games for years so they're totally used to my level of competitive-nature"

Both girls laughed at this a little.

"Okay well thanks for having me over. I really did enjoy getting to hang out with you outside of just our training sessions you know?"

"Oh yeah totally! We should hang out again sometime!"

"For sure! Well... I'll see you Monday at school?"

"Yeah definitely! See you then."

"Okay... Bye Spence" and with that Emily placed a light kiss on Spencer's cheek and left.

"I- uh- b- bye..." Spencer managed to choke out. And for the third time that night, Spencer blushed.


End file.
